yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Cards are ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters VorseRaider-EN-Anime-GX.png | Vorse Raider BabyDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Baby Dragon ElementalHEROAvian-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Avian ElementalHEROBurstinatrix-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ElementalHEROClayman-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Elemental Hero Clayman ElementalHEROSparkman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Sparkman BladeSkater-EN-Anime-GX.png | Blade Skater VTigerJet-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | V-Tiger Jet XHeadCannon-EN-Anime-GX.png | X-Head Cannon DarkMagician-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Dark Magician EarthboundSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Earthbound Spirit BigKoala-EN-Anime-GX.png | Big Koala Cycroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cycroid ThousandEyesIdol-EN-Anime-GX.png | Thousand-Eyes Idol MegaThunderball-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mega Thunderball MysticalShineBall-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mystical Shine Ball GoblinCalligrapher-JP-Anime-GX.png | Goblin Calligrapher WarriorDaiGrepher-JP-Anime-GX.png | Warrior Dai Grepher GogigaGagagigo-EN-Anime-GX.png | Gogiga Gagagigo MetalArmoredBug-EN-Anime-GX.png | Metal Armored Bug TriHornedDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Tri-Horned Dragon Doron-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doron GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon CyberTechAlligator-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Cyber-Tech Alligator QueensKnight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Queen's Knight GiantSoldierofStone-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Giant Soldier of Stone GaiaTheFierceKnight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Gaia The Fierce Knight MokeyMokey-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mokey Mokey HappyLover-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Happy Lover Haniwa-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Haniwa OjamaYellow-EN-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Yellow Zoa-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zoa RedEyesBDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red-Eyes B. Dragon Swordstalker-JP-Anime-GX.png | Swordstalker DivineDragonRagnarok-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Divine Dragon Ragnarok LusterDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Luster Dragon LusterDragon2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Luster Dragon #2 RubyDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ruby Dragon Aitsu-JP-Anime-GX.png | Aitsu ArchfiendMarmotofNeafriousness-JP-Anime-GX.png | Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness DarkPlant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Plant FlameViper-JP-Anime-GX.png | Flame Viper Kattapillar-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kattapillar PetitAngel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Petit Angel PetitDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Petit Dragon SkullServant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Skull Servant SerpentMarauder-JP-Anime-GX.png | Serpent Marauder WingedEggofNewLife-JP-Anime-GX.png | Winged Egg of New Life WingsofWickedFlame-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wings of Wicked Flame OjamaGreen-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Green OjamaBlack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Black SoulTiger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul Tiger PharaonicProtector-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pharonic Protecter PharaohsServant-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Pharaoh's Servant SummonedSkull-EN-Anime-GX.png | Summoned Skull ArmoredLizard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armored Lizard GeminiElf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gemini Elf Gokibore-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gokibore TheSnakeHair-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Snake Hair WarriorofZera-JP-Anime-GX.png | Warrior of Zera ElementalHERONeos-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Neos Carrotman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Carrotman Potatoman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Potatoman Onionman-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Onionman CyberSoldierofDarkworld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Soldier of Darkworld AlligatorsSword-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Alligator's Sword AlphatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alpha The Magnet Warrior BetatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Beta the Magnet Warrior RogueDoll-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Rogue Doll DollPartBlue-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doll Part Blue DollPartGold-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doll Part Gold DollPartRed-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doll Part Red DollPartPink-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doll Part Pink PeopleRunningAbout-EN-Anime-GX.png | People Running About OppressedPeople-EN-Anime-GX.png | Oppressed People UnitedResistance-EN-Anime-GX.png | United Resistance Gagagigo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gagagigo Beetron1Beetletop-JP-Anime-GX.png | Beetron-1 Beetletop Morinphen-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Morinphen WhiptailCrow-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Whiptail Crow Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mechancialchaser MegasonicEye-JP-Anime-GX.png | Megasonic Eye ShiningAbyss-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shining Abyss KoumoriDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Koumori Dragon ToonAlligator-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Toon Alligator AmphibianBeast-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Amphibian Beast CosmoQueen-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cosmo Queen Sabersaurus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sabersaurus KingofYamimakai-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | King of Yamimakai LizardSoldier-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Lizard Soldier FiendScorpion-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Fiend Scorpion DarkBlade-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dark Blade LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One VolcanicRat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Rat BeaverWarrior-JP-Anime-GX.png | Beaver Warrior OscilloHero-JP-Anime-GX.png | Oscillo Hero DragonZombie-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dragon Zombie ClownZombie-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clown Zombie ArchfiendSoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Archfiend Soldier GeneWarpedWarwolf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gene-Warped Warwolf ZureKnightofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zure, Knight of Dark World GadgetSoldier-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Gadget Soldier MadDogofDarkness-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mad Dog of Darkness SpiralSerpent-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spiral Serpent MysticalElf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystical Elf Gigobyte-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gigobyte Opticlops-JP-Anime-GX.png | Opticlops Inpachi-JP-Anime-GX.png | Inpachi CharcoalInpachi-JP-Anime-GX.png | Charcoal Inpachi MeteorDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Meteor Dragon HunterDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hunter Dragon Effect Monsters WingedKuriboh-EN-Anime-GX.png | Winged Kuriboh Leghul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Leghul BigShieldGardna-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Big Shield Gardna GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress AncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Ancient Gear Golem EmestheInfinity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Emes the Infinity MefisttheInfernalGeneral-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mefist the Infernal General PandemoniumWatchbear-EN-Anime-GX.png | Pandemonium Watchbear Helpoemer-EN-Anime-GX.png | Helpoemer RebornZombie-EN-Anime-GX.png | Reborn Zombie ChthonianSoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Soldier MindonAir-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mind on Air EtoileCyber-EN-Anime-GX.png | Etoile Cyber SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon ATeamTrapDisposalUnit-JP-Anime-GX.png | A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit DekoichitheBattlechantedLocomotive-JP-Anime-GX.png | Deikoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive FusilierDragontheDualModeBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast GaiaSoultheCombustibleCollective-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective LegacyHunter-JP-Anime-GX.png | Legacy Hunter MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mobius the Frost Monarch MysticSwordsmanLV2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystic Swordsman LV2 NinjaGrandmasterSasuke-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke SasukeSamurai4-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sasuke Samurai #4 ThebanNightmare-JP-Anime-GX.png | Theban Nightmare WWingCatapult-EN-Anime-GX.png | W-Wing Catapult YDragonHead-EN-Anime-GX.png | Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-GX.png | Z-Metal Tank WingedKuribohLV10-JP-Anime-GX.png | Winged Kuriboh LV10 ElectromagneticTurtle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Electromagnetic Turtle ObnoxiousCelticGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ShadowGhoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shadow Ghoul SinisterSerpent-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Sinister Serpent InfernalqueenArchfiend-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Infernalqueen Archfiend TerrorkingArchfiend-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Terrorking Archfiend DesrookArchfiend-EN-Anime-GX.png | Desrook Archfiend DarkCatapulter-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dark Catapulter SkullArchfiendofLightning-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Skull Archfiend of Lightning ElementalHEROBubbleman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental HERO Bubbleman ElementalHEROBladedge-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Bladedge Patroid-EN-Anime-GX.png | Patroid Steamroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Steamroid Gyroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gyroid BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-GX.png | Breaker the Magical Warrior DesKoala-EN-Anime-GX.png | Des Koala SecondGoblin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Second Goblin CyberDragon-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Cyber Dragon Wroughtweiler-EN-Anime-GX.png | Wroughtweiler DizzyTiger-EN-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dizzy Tiger DizzyAngel-EN-Anime-GX.png | Dizzy Angel DesKangaroo-EN-Anime-GX.png | Des Kangaroo JiraiGumo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jirai Gumo KaiserSeaHorse-EN-Anime-GX.png | Kaiser Sea Horse Kazejin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kazejin SangaoftheThunder-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sanga of the Thunder Suijin-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Suijin GateGuardian-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gate Guardian DefenseWall-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Defense Wall Drillroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Drillroid DarkGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Guardian UFOroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | UFOroid ElementDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Element Dragon ElementMagician-JP-Anime-GX.png | Element Magician MagicalScientist-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Scientist TheTrojanHorse-EN-Anime-GX.png | The Trojan Horse Hydrogeddon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Hydrogeddon Oxygeddon-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Oxygeddon InfernalIncinerator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal Incinerator WaterDragon-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Water Dragon BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-GX.png | Berserk Gorilla MaliceDollofDemise-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Malice Doll of Demise EmissaryoftheAfterlife-EN-Anime-GX.png | Emissary of the Afterlife Jinzo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jinzo SpiritCaller-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Spirit Caller ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Anime-GX.png | Obelisk the Tormentor TheBigServer-EN-Anime-GX.png | The Big Server AirFortressZiggurat-EN-Anime-GX.png | Air Fortress Ziggurat ChaosEmperorDragonEnvoyoftheEnd-EN-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End FushiohRichie-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusioh Richie MaidenoftheAqua-JP-Anime-GX.png | Maiden of the Aqua PerfectMachineKing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Perfect Machine King TheEndofAnubis-JP-Anime-GX.png | The End of Anubis MaraudingCaptain-EN-Anime-GX.png | Marauding Captain MadSwordBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mad Sword Beast Gilasaurus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gilasaurus GiantOrc-JP-Anime-GX.png | Giant Orc HalfGoblin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Half Goblin GoblinKing-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Goblin King GiantRat-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Giant Rat UltimateObedientFiend-EN-Anime-GX.png | Ultimate Obedient Fiend VictoryDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Victory Dragon Drawler-EN-Anime-GX.png | Drawler Jetroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jetroid DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Dark Magician Girl TheWingedDragonofRa-EN-Anime-GX-Hieroglyph.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra Kuriboh-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kuriboh Watapon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Watapon Berfomet-JP-Anime-GX.png | Berfomet DarkMagicianofChaos-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dark Magician of Chaos MaideninLove-JP-Anime-GX.png | Maiden in Love OutstandingDogMarron-JP-Anime-GX.png | Outstanding Dog Marron Carboneddon-JP-Anime-GX.jpg | Carboneddon Mathematician-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mathematician ElementalHEROWildheart-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Wildheart BusterBlader-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Buster Blader KingsKnight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | King's Knight DiamondHeadDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Diamond Head Dragon KA2DesScissors-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | KA-2 Des Scissors GyakuGirePanda-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gyaku-Gire Panda Metalzoa-JP-Anime-GX.png | Metalzoa GeminiImps-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Gemini Imps DiscFighter-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Disc Fighter SkullKnight2-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Skull Knight #2 MaskedDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Masked Dragon ArmedDragonLV3-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armed Dragon LV3 ArmedDragonLV5-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armed Dragon LV5 DespairfromtheDark-JP-Anime-GX.png | Despair from the Dark ArmedDragonLV7-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armed Dragon LV7 HeroKid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Kid GravekeepersSpearSoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier GravekeepersGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravekeeper's Guard GravekeepersAssailant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravekeeper's Assailant GravekeepersCurse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravekeeper's Curse GravekeepersWatcher-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravekeeper's Watcher GravekeepersChief-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravekeeper's Chief ElementalHERONecroshade-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Necroshade RavielLordofPhantasms-JP-Anime-GX.png | Raviel, Lord of Phantasms UriaLordofSearingFlames-JP-Anime-GX.png | Uria, Lord of Searing Flames HamonLordofStrikingThunder-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder TroopDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Troop Dragon AttachmentDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Attachment Dragon MirageDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirage Dragon RedEyesBChick-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red-Eyes B. Chick RedEyesDarknessDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon SpearDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Spear Dragon ZombieWerewolf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zombie Werewolf AncientGearSoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Soldier VampireBat-JP-Anime-GX.jpg | Vampire Bat AncientGearBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Beast VampireLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vampire Lord VampireGenesis-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vampire Genesis VampireLady-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vampire Lady CyberBarrierDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Barrier Dragon CyberLaserDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Laser Dragon RyuKokki-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ryu Kokki ManjuoftheTenThousandHands-JP-Anime-GX.png | Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands Kaibaman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kaibaman DifferentDimensionDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Different Dimension Dragon LordofD-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lord of D. AntiAircraftFlower-JP-Anime-GX.png | Anti-Aircraft Flower Ameba-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ameba BladeRabbit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Blade Rabbit CharmofShabti-JP-Anime-GX.png | Charm of Shabti DiceJar-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dice Jar FoxFire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fox Fire Griggle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Griggle Koitsu-JP-Anime-GX.png | Koitsu LarvaeMoth-JP-Anime-GX.png | Larvae Moth MilusRadiant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Milus Radiant SpiritofthePotofGreed-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spirit of the Pot of Greed SteelScorpion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Steel Scorpion TheUnhappyMaiden-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Unhappy Maiden SpiritoftheBreeze-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spirit of the Breeze CatnippedKitty-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Catnipped Kitty CastleGate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Castle Gate Copycat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Copycat RoyalMagicalLibrary-JP-Anime-GX.png | Royal Magical Library ChaosNecromancer-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Chaos Necromancer BarrelDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Barrel Dragon ThunderNyanNyan-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thunder Nyan Nyan WhiteMagicianPikeru-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Magician Pikeru AmazonessSwordsWoman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Swords Woman MagnetWarriorΣ＋-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magnet Warrior Σ＋ AmazonessBlowpiper-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Blowpiper MagnetWarriorΩ－-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magnet Warrior Ω－ ConductionWarriorLinearMagnum±-JP-Anime-GX.png | Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ± AmazonessPaladin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Paladin MagnetWarriorΣ－-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magnet Warrior Σ－ AmazonessTiger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Tiger OrcaMegaFortressofDarkness-JP-Anime-GX.png | Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness TorpedoFish-JP-Anime-GX.png | Torpedo Fish CannonballSpearShellfish-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cannonball Spear Shellfish LeviaDragonDaedalus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Levia-Dragon - Daedulus GolemSentry-JP-Anime-GX.png | Golem Sentry DonZaloog-JP-Anime-GX.png | Don Zaloog DarkScorpionChicktheYellow-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow DarkScorpionMeanaetheThorn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn DarkScorpionGorgtheStrong-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong DarkScorpionClifftheTrapRemover-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cliff the Trap Remover SpiritofthePharaoh-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Spirit of the Pharaoh EnragedBattleOx-JP-Anime-GX.png | Enraged Battle Ox InfernoHammer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Inferno Hammer PicadorFiend-JP-Anime-GX.png | Picador Fiend CyberTutu-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Tutu CyberGymnast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Gymnast BanderilleroFiend-JP-Anime-GX.png | Banderillero Fiend FireSorcerer-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Fire Sorcerer MagiciansValkyria-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magician's Valkyria DoubleCoston-JP-Anime-GX.png | Double Coston GambleAngelBunny-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gamble Angel Bunny SandGambler-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sand Gambler CyberPrima-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Prima AlchemyBeastMoonfacetheSilver-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver AlchemyBeastOuroborostheBronze-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze AlchemyBeastSalamandratheSteel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel GoldenHomunculus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Golden Homunculus AlchemyBeastLeontheLead-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead AquaSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Aqua Spirit AlchemyBeastAretostheTin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin AlchemyBeastEkenastheMercury-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alchemy Beast - Ekenas the Mercury TheRockSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Rock Spirit GarudatheWindSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Garuda the Wind Spirit SpiritofFlames-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spirit of Flames HeliosThePrimordialSun-JP-Anime-GX.png | Helios - The Primordial Sun HeliosDuoMegistus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Helios Duo Megistus HeliosTriceMegistus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Helios Trice Megistus TheCreator-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Creator RareMetalDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rare Metal Dragon AirknightParshath-JP-Anime-GX.png | Airknight Parshath BlackTyranno-JP-Anime-GX.png | Black Tyranno DarkRulerHaDes-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Dark Ruler GilfordtheLightning-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gilford the Lightning GhostKnightofJackal-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ghost Knight of Jackal GuardianSphinx-JP-Anime-GX.png | Guardian Sphinx ThestalostheFirestormMonarch-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-JP-Anime-GX.png | Valkyrion the Magna Warrior AncientGear-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear EucalyptusMole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Eucalyptus Mole CyberKirin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Kirin HeavyMechSupportPlatform-JP-Anime-GX.png | Heavy Mech Support Platform MetallizingParasiteLunatite-JP-Anime-GX.png | Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite CyberPhoenix-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Phoenix ArchlordZerato-JP-Anime-GX.png | Archlord Zerato VampiresCurse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vampire's Curse VanDalgyontheDarkDragonLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord WarriorLadyoftheWasteland-JP-Anime-GX.png | Warrior Lady of the Wasteland MaraudingCaptain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Marauding Captain GilfordtheLegend-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gilford the Legend ArmedSamuraiBenKei-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armed Samurai - Ben Kei MechaOjamaKing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mecha Ojama King OjamachineYellow-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojamachine Yellow DarkDriceratops-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Driceratops Archeonys-JP-Anime-GX.png | Archeonys DarkTyranno-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Tyranno PrickleFairy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Prickle Fairy PinchHopper-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Pinch Hopper InsectPrincess-JP-Anime-GX.png | Insect Princess Submarineroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Submarineroid MagicalLongicorn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Longicorn DestinyHERODoomLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Doom Lord DestinyHEROCaptainTenacious-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious DestinyHERODiamondDude-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude DestinyHERODreadmaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-GX.png | Panther Warrior CyberPetitAngel-JP-Anime-GX.png | BronzeWarrior-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Bronze Warrior PitchBlackWarwolf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pitch-Black Warwolf IndomitableFighterLeiLei-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei ArcanaForceXIITheHangedMan-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force XII - The Hangman KnightofPentacles-JP-Anime-GX.png | Knight of Pentacles ArmedDragonLV10-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armed Dragon LV10 ChrysalisDolphin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chrysalis Dolphin CandelatotheBeastofLight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Candelato, the Beast of Light Dandylion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dandylion NeoSpacianAquaDolphin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin DDCrazyBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | D.D. Crazy Beast DDScoutPlane-JP-Anime-GX.png | D.D. Scout Plane BlackStego-JP-Anime-GX.png | Black Stego CurryFiendRoo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Curry Fiend Roo ElementSaurus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Element Saurus HyperHammerhead-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hyper Hammerhead TyrannoInfinity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tyranno Infinity Ambulanceroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ambulanceroid GiantRex-JP-Anime-GX.png | Giant Rex UltimateTyranno-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ultimate Tyranno Rescueroid-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Rescueroid Decoyroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Decoyroid AcidSlime-JP-Anime-GX.png | Acid Slime CloneSlime-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clone Slime DrawSlime-JP-Anime-GX.png | Draw Slime MultipleSlime-JP-Anime-GX.png | Multiple Slime ProtoCyberDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Proto-Cyber Dragon KaiserGlider-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kaiser Glider NeoSpacianAirHummingbird-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird DestinyHERODefender-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Defender DestinyHERODoubleDude-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Double Dude NeoSpacianFlareScarab-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab DestinyHERODogma-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Dogma ToySoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Toy Soldier ToyEmperor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Toy Emperor AncientGearEngineer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Engineer BESAssaultCore-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armored Core BESTetran-JP-Anime-GX.png | B.E.S. Tetran BESCrystalCore-JP-Anime-GX.png | B.E.S. Crystal Core BigCore-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Core NeoSpacianGrandMole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo-Spacian Grand Mole MoaiInterceptorCannons-JP-Anime-GX.png | Moai Interceptor Cannons TrapSluzer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Sluzer NeoSpacianGlowMoss-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo-Spacian Glow Moss LevelPod-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Level Pod ArcanaForceITheMagician-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force I - The Magician ArcanaForceVIITheChariot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force VII - The Chariot DynaBase-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dyna Base ArcanaForceVIIITheStrength-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force VIII - The Strength TADPOLE-JP-Anime-GX.png | T.A.D.P.O.L.E DesFrog-JP-Anime-GX.png | Des Frog TreebornFrog-JP-Anime-GX.png | Treeborn Frog AmphibianAngelFrogHael-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amphibian Angel - Frog-Hael ExodiatheForbiddenOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | Exodia the Forbidden One MaximumSix-JP-Anime-GX.png | Maximum Six IceKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ice Knight ThunderKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thunder Knight Truckroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Truckroid ReflectorBit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reflector Bit ZaborgtheThunderMonarch-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Stealthroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Stealthroid SuperConductorTyranno-JP-Anime-GX.png | Super Conductor Tyranno Expressroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Expressroid GranmargtheRockMonarch-JP-Anime-GX.png | Granmarg the Rock Monarch MineGolem-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mine Golem MegarockDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Megarock Dragon DummyGolem-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dummy Golem DemiurgeEma-JP-Anime-GX.png | Demiurge Ema SilverSpiritUkyo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Silver Spirit Ukyo SilverSpiritSakyo-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Silver Spirit Sakyo DestinyHEROFearMonger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Fear Monger DestinyHEROBladeMaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Blade Master MagicMirrorSpiritNayuta-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta MagicMirrorSpiritAsogi-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi LoadofDarkness-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Creator DestinyHERODoubleDude-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Double Dude NeoSpacianDarkPanther-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo-Spacian Dark Panther DestinyHEROPlasma-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Plasma AliceinDespairland-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alice in Despairland AlicetheWanderingDoll-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alice the Wandering Doll DollChimera-JP-Anime-GX.png | Doll Chimera RallistheStarBird-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rallis the Star Bird EshilatheLovelyBisqueDoll-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll QuizzerPanel9-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quizzer Panel 9 QuizPanelObelisk10-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Obelisk 10 QuizPanelRa10-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Ra 10 QuizPanelSlifer10-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Slifer 10 QuizPanelObelisk20-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Obelisk 20 QuizPanelRa20-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Ra 20 QuizPanelSlifer20-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Slifer 20 QuizPanelObelisk30-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Obelisk 30 QuizPanelRa30-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Ra 30 QuizPanelSlifer30-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Panel - Slifer 30 Beetron2Beetleturbo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Beetron-2 Beetleturbo PlasmaWarriorEitom-JP-Anime-GX.png | Plasma Warrior Eitom Beetron3SpiderBase-JP-Anime-GX.png | Beetron-3 Spider Base Granadora-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Swallowtail Spike Lizard CyberOgre-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Ogre CyberEsper-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Esper FamiliarPossessedHiita-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Familiar-Possessed Hiita LittleChimera-JP-Anime-GX.png | Little Chimera SatelliteCannon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Satellite Cannon ArcanaForceXIVTemperance-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force XIV - Temperance SatelliteBase-JP-Anime-GX.png | Satellite Base InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Injection Fairy Lily MahaVailo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Maha Vailo RasDisciple-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ra's Disciple CardTrooper-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card Trooper NubianGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Nubian Guard YoshitsunetheGoblinofBeauty-JP-Anime-GX.png | Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty ShizukatheHeavenlyDancer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer BattleClawFox-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Battle Claw Fox GenghisGhantheEmperorDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon WhiteKnightSwordsman-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Knight Swordsman Marshmallon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Marshmallon WhiteKnightLancer-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Knight Lancer WhiteKnightGardna-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Knight Gardna WhiteKnightLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Knight Lord MidShieldGardna-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mid Shield Gardna CyberdarkHorn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyberdark Horn CyberdarkEdge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyberdark Edge CyberdarkKeel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyberdark Keel TransistortheWarrior-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Transistor the Warrior GoblinDancers-JP-Anime-GX.png | Goblin Dancers RescueCat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rescue Cat MermaidKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mermaid Knight BacchustheDizzyDeity-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Bacchus the Dizzy Deity FoamingBeauty-JP-Anime-GX.png | Foaming Beauty BigVintageMagnaMutton-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Vintage Magna Mutton BigEye-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Eye InvincibleDemiseLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Invincible Demise Lord MysticTomato-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystic Tomato DesFeralImp-JP-Anime-GX.png | Des Feral Imp AncientGearCannon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Cannon ToonDarkMagicianGirl-JP-Anime-GX.png | Toon Dark Magician Girl SnowFairy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Snow Fairy IllusionIceSculpture-JP-Anime-GX.png | Illusion Ice Sculpture WhiteNightQueen-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Night Queen ColdSleeper-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cold Sleeper CardBlocker-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card Blocker WhiteNightDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Night Dragon ArmorBreaker-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armor Breaker SpellStriker-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Striker InfernalDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal Dragon ExploderDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Exploder Dragon SingularityFiend-JP-Anime-GX.png | Singularity Fiend LaplacetheFiendMathematician-JP-Anime-GX.png | Laplace the Fiend Mathematician BrainDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Brain Dragon ArchfiendofGilfer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Archfiend of Gilfer BladeKnight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Blade Knight EnigmatheCreator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Enigma the Creator EbonMagicianCurran-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ebon Magician Curran DestinyHEROMalicious-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Malicious DestinyHEROCelestial-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Celestial DestinyHERODarkAngel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Dark Angel ArcanaForceEXTheLightRuler-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler ArcanaForceIIITheEmpress-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force III - The Empress ArcanaForceIVTheEmperor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force IV - The Emperor DestinyHERODunker-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Dunker ArcanaForceXVIIITheMoon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon DestinyHERODiskCommander-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Disk Commander ArcanaForceXXITheWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force XXI - The World ArcanaForceXVTheFiend-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force XV - The Fiend D3-JP-Anime-GX.png | D3 ArcanaForceVITheLovers-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force VI - The Lovers MysticEgg-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystic Egg MysticBabyDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystic Baby Dragon MysticDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystic Dragon SpikeEgg-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Spike Egg CrystalBeastEmeraldTortoise-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle CrystalBeastAmethystCat-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat CrystalBeastCobaltEagle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle CrystalBeastRubyCarbuncle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle CrystalBeastTopazTiger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger CrystalBeastAmberMammoth-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth ChrysalisPantail-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chrysalis Pantail ChrysalisChicky-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Chrysalis Chicky ChrysalisPinny-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Chrysalis Pinny CrystalBeastSapphirePegasus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus RainbowDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Dragon VolcanicShell-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Shell InfernalFlameEmperor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal Flame Emperor VolcanicScattershot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Scattershot VolcanicDoomfire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Doomfire FlintCragger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Flint Cragger Babycerasaurus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Babycerasaurus SampleFossil-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sample Fossil SauropodBrachion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Saurobeast Brachion TwinHeadedBehemoth-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png| Twin-Headed Behemoth AsuraPriest-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Asura Priest CloudianSheepCloud-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cloudian - Sheep Cloud CloudianNimbusman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cloudian - Nimbusman CloudianGhostFog-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cloudian - Ghost Fog CloudianPoisonCloud-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cloudian - Poison Cloud CloudianEyeoftheTyphoon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon ScabScarKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Scab Scarknight ChrysalisLarva-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chrysalis Larva DemandMan-JP-Anime-GX.png | Demand Man ScarKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Scar-Knight BoarSoldier-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Boar Soldier LegendaryFiend-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Legendary Fiend MachineKing-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Machine King LurePhantom-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lure Phantom InfernalBlasthound-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal Blasthound CamouflageGardna-JP-Anime-GX.png | Camouflage Gardna VenomSnake-JP-Anime-GX.png | Venom Snake VenomSerpent-JP-Anime-GX.png | Venom Serpent VenomBoa-JP-Anime-GX.png | Venom Boa VennominontheKingofPoisonousSnakes-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes NecroGardna-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necro Gardna VennominagatheDeityofPoisonousSnakes-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes SerpentinePrincess-JP-Anime-GX.png | Serpentine Princess ChrysalisMole-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Chrysalis Mole SandDoodlebug-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sand Doodlebug Abaki-JP-Anime-GX.png | Abaki NurseReficuletheFallenOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | Nurse Reficule the Fallen One BurningAlgae-JP-Anime-GX.png | Burning Algae FoolClown-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fool Clown LaughExploder-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rough Exploder AnchorKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Anchor Knight FireTrooper-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fire Trooper EnragedMukaMuka-JP-Anime-GX.png | Enraged Muka Muka EfflorescentKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Weathering Soldier ReturnZombie-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Return Zombie PitchDarkDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Pitch-Dark Dragon Newdoria-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Newdoria MadReloader-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mad Reloader CyberOuroboros-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Ouroboros Yubel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Yubel ChaosCore-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Core PhantomofChaos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Phantom of Chaos DarkSummoningBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Summoning Beast Skelengel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Skelengel SimorghBirdofDivinity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Simorgh, Bird of Divinity WhirlwindProdigy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Whirlwind Prodigy TornadoBird-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tornado Bird FusionDevourer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Devourer PowerAnnihilator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Annihilator PowerBombard-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Power Bombard BrowwHuntsmanofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Broww, Huntsman of Dark World ReignBeauxOverlordofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World BeiigeVanguardofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World ScarrScoutofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Scarr, Scout of Dark World CeruliGuruofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Celri, Monk of Dark World CobalExcavatorofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cobal, Excavator of Dark World ChaosriderGustaph-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaosrider Gustaph ShellKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shell Knight FossilDynaPachycephalo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo UlurusGuardian-JP-Anime-GX.png | Uluru's Guardian EvilHEROMaliciousEdge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Evil Hero Malicious Edge EvilHEROInfernalGainer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Evil Hero Infernal Gainer GaiaPlatetheEarthGiant-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Gaia Plate the Earth Giant VolcanicSlicer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Slicer MagicalMerchant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Merchant PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth SkilledDarkMagician-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Skilled Dark Magician SkilledWhiteMagician-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Skilled White Magician Kiteroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kiteroid VolcanicHammerer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Hammerer VolcanicBlaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Blaster EvilHEROInfernalProdigy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy VolcanicCounter-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Counter DeepDiver-JP-Anime-GX.png | Deep Diver VortexTrooper-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Vortex Trooper DestinyHERODeparted-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Departed ExodiustheUltimateForbiddenLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Exodios the Ultimate Forbidden Lord ArmoredCybern-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armored Cybern FiendSlimeMold-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fiend Slime Mold TwinheadedBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Twinheaded Beast AdvancedCrystalBeastAmethystCat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat AdvancedCrystalBeastCobaltEagle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle AdvancedCrystalBeastSapphirePegasus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus AdvancedCrystalBeastRubyCarbuncle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle AdvancedCrystalBeastEmeraldTortoise-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise AdvancedCrystalBeastAmberMammoth-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth AdvancedCrystalBeastTopazTiger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger RainbowDarkDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Dark Dragon CyberValley-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Valley PhantomSkyblaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Illusion Brigadier FogKing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fog King GraveSquirmer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Grave Squirmer GrinderGolem-JP-Anime-GX.png | Torch Golem SamsaraLotus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Samsara Lotus RegeneratingRose-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Regenerating Rose CardEjector-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card Ejector YubelTerrorIncarnate-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Yubel - Terror Incarnate ElementalHEROPrisma-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Prisma YubelTheUltimateNightmare-JP-Anime-GX.png | Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare GiantGerm-JP-Anime-GX.png | Giant Germ MajuGarzett-JP-Anime-GX.png | Maju Garzett LittleWinguard-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Tiny Guardian KingoftheSkullServants-JP-Anime-GX.png | King of the Skull Servants Fenrir-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fenrir PyramidTurtle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pyramid Turtle RigorousReaver-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rigorous Reaver DarkArchetype-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Archetype FamiliarKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Familiar Knight KingoftheSwamp-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | King of the Swamp MoltenZombie-JP-Anime-GX.png | Molten Zombie Honest-JP-Anime-GX.png | Honest RedEyesDarknessMetalDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon CaveDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cave Dragon DesVolstgalph-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Des Volstgalph RareMetalDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Rare Metal Dragon SpiritRyu-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Spirit Ryu GallistheStarBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gallis the Star Beast StoneStatueoftheAztecs-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Stone Statue of the Aztecs Destroyersaurus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destroyersaurus Drillago-JP-Anime-GX.png | Drillago JinzoReturner-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jinzo - Returner JinzoLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jinzo - Lord Dragonroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dragonroid DestinyHERODreadServant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Hero - Dread Servant EriatheWaterCharmer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Eria the Water Charmer MotherGrizzly-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mother Grizzly UnshavenAngler-JP-Anime-GX.png | Unshaven Angler CatapultTurtle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Catapult Turtle HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV4-JP-Anime-GX.png | Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV6-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV8-JP-Anime-GX.png | Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 CrossPorter-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Cross Porter DarkPsychoEye-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dark Psycho Eye VolcanicQueen-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Queen ArcanaForce0TheFool-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force 0 - The Fool MiracleFlipper-JP-Anime-GX.png | Miracle Flipper ArcanaForceEXTheDarkRuler-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler ClearPhantom-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clear Phantom RedEyesWyvern-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red-Eyes Wyvern ClearRageGolem-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clear Rage Golem ClearViceDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clear Vice Dragon ClearCube-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Clear Cube ClearViciousKnight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Clear Vicious Knight DarknessEye-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness Eye DarknessDestroyer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness Destroyer DarknessSeed-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness Seed DarknessOutsider-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Darkness Outsider DarknessSlime-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Darkness Slime DarknessNecroslime-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Darkness Necroslime DarknessBramble-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness Bramble DarknessRaincrow-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness Raincrow DarknessNeosphere-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Darkness Neosphere SwiftGaiatheFierceKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight Ritual Monsters SwordsmanOfDoomLithmus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Litmus Doom Swordsman PaladinofWhiteDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Paladin of White Dragon Relinquished-JP-Anime-GX.png | Relinquished ArchfiendMatador-JP-Anime-GX.png | Matador Fiend CyberAngelBenten-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Angel - Benten CyberAngelIdaten-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Angel - Idaten CyberAngelDakini-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Angel - Dakini Dokurorider-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dokurorider Lycanthrope-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lycanthrope DemiseKingofArmageddon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Demise, King of Armageddon MagicianofBlackChaos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magician of Black Chaos BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Black Luster Soldier Fusion Monsters TwinHeadedThunderDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ElementalHEROFlameWingman-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | Elemental Hero Flame Wingman CyberBlader-EN-Anime-GX-NC.png | Cyber Blader ElementalHEROThunderGiant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Thunder Giant OjamaKing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama King VWTigerCatapult-JP-Anime-GX.png | VW-Tiger Catapult XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-GX.png | XYZ-Dragon Cannon VWXYZDragonCatapultCannon-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon FiveHeadedDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Five-Headed Dragon SteamGyroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Steam Gyroid CyberTwinDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Twin Dragon ElementalHEROMudballman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Mudballman CyberEndDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Cyber End Dragon MasterofOz-EN-Anime-GX.png | Master of Oz ElementalHERORampartBlaster-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster ElementalHEROTempest-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Elemental Hero Tempest UFOroidFighter-JP-Anime-GX.png | UFOroid Fighter BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast KaiserDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Kaiser Dragon MokeyMokeyKing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mokey Mokey King ElementalHEROWildedge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Wildedge ElementalHEROShiningFlareWingman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman KingDragun-JP-Anime-GX.png | King Dragun ElementalHERONeoBubbleman-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman ElementalHEROSteamHealer-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Steam Healer ElementalHEROMariner-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Mariner ElementalHEROElectrum-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Electrum BSkullDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Black Skull Dragon ElementalHEROClayGuardian-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental HERO Clay Guardian ElementalHEROWildWingman-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Wild Wingman SuperVehicroidJumboDrill-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill ElementalHEROPhoenixEnforcer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer ElementalHEROShiningPhoenixEnforcer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer ElementalHERONecroidShaman-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman AmbulanceRescueroid-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Ambulance Rescueroid ChimeratechOverdragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chimeratech Overdragon ElementalHEROAquaNeos-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Aqua Neos ElementalHEROFlareNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Flare Neos DynaTank-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dyna Tank D3SFrog-JP-Anime-GX.png | D.3.S. Frog SuperVehicroidStealthUnion-JP-Anime-GX.png| Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union ElementalHERODarkNeos-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Dark Neos AssaultCannonBeetle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Assault Cannon Beetle CombatScissorBeetle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Combat Scissor Beetle CyberOgre2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Ogre 2 OjamaKnight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Ojama Knight CyberdarkDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyberdark Dragon PairCycroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pair Cycroid ElementalHEROGlowNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Glow Neos SatelliteLaserBalsam-JP-Anime-GX.png | Satellite Laser Balsam ElementalHEROGrandNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Grand Neos ElementalHEROAirNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Air Neos FossilDragonSkullgar-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Dragon Skullgar PaleozoicFossilDragonSkullgeoth-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Dragon Skullgios SkullKnight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Skull Knight ElementalHEROPlasmaVice-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Plasma Vice NeoSpacianMarineDolphin-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin ElementalHEROMarineNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Marine Neos ElementalHERODarkbright-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Darkbright ElementalHEROMagmaNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Magma Neos CenozoicFossilKnightSkullger-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Fossil Warrior Skull Bone MesozoicFossilKnightSkullknight-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Fossil Warrior Skull Knight PaleozoicFossilKnight Skullking-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Warrior Skull King DarkBladetheDragonKnight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Blade the Dragon Knight ElementalHEROChaosNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Chaos Neos ArmityletheChaosPhantom-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Phantasm Armityle FossilMachineSkullWagon-JP-Anime-GX-NC-2.png | Fossil Machine Skull Wagon FossilMachineSkullConvoy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Machine Skull Convoy FossilMachineSkullBuggy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Machine Skull Buggy EvilHEROInfernoWing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Evil Hero Inferno Wing EvilHEROLightningGolem-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Evil Hero Lightning Golem EvilHERODarkGaia-JP-Anime-GX.png | Evil Hero Dark Gaia EvilHEROWildCyclone-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Evil Hero Wild Cyclone EvilHEROInfernalSniper-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Evil Hero Infernal Sniper EvilHEROMaliciousFiend-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Evil Hero Malicious Fiend ChimeratechFortressDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chimeratech Fortress Dragon ElementalHEROStormNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Storm Neos RainbowNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Neos NeoSpacianTwinkleMoss-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss MeteorBDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Meteor B. Dragon DestinyEndDragoon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny End Dragoon UltimateAncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem NeosWiseman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neos Wiseman ElementalHERODivineNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Divine Neos GaiatheDragonChampion-JP-Anime-GX.jpg | Gaia the Dragon Champion Spell Cards TheWarriorReturningAlive-EN-Anime-GX.png | The Warrior Returning Alive Polymerization-EN-Anime-GX.png | Polymerization MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-GX.png | Monster Reborn HeavyStorm-EN-Anime-GX.png | Heavy Storm Confiscation-EN-Anime-GX.png | Confiscation Skyscraper-EN-Anime-GX.png | Skyscraper ChthonianBlast-EN-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Blast RaregoldArmor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Raregold Armor FusionGate-EN-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Gate KishidoSpirit-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Kishido Spirit FusionWeapon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Weapon Flint-JP-Anime-GX.png | Flint HammerShot-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Hammer Shot MachineDuplication-JP-Anime-GX.png | Machine Duplication NecklaceofCommand-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necklace of Command SpecialHurricane-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Special Hurricane SpellEconomics-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Economics MagicalMallet-EN-Anime-GX.png | Magical Mallet FrontlineBase-EN-Anime-GX.png | Frontline Base TranscendentWings-EN-Anime-GX.png | Transcendent Wings Pandemonium-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Pandemonium EmergencyProvisions-EN-Anime-GX.png | Emergency Provisions PotofGreed-EN-Anime-GX.png | Pot of Greed MirageofNightmare-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mirage of Nightmare MonsterReincarnation-EN-Anime-GX.png | Monster Reincarnation SparkBlaster-EN-Anime-GX.png | Spark Blaster DoubleSpell-EN-Anime-GX.png | Double Spell ArchfiendsOath-JP-Anime-GX.png | Archfiend's Oath BubbleShuffle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bubble Shuffle ShieldCrush-EN-Anime-GX.png | Shield Crush WeaponChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Weapon Change LimiterRemoval-EN-Anime-GX.png | Limiter Removal PowerBond-EN-Anime-GX.png | Power Bond DeFusion-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | De-Fusion KoalaMarch-EN-Anime-GX.png | Koala March Scapegoat-EN-Anime-GX.png | Scapegoat SilentDoom-EN-Anime-GX.png | Silent Doom WildNaturesRelease-EN-Anime-GX.png | Wild Nature's Release MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mystical Space Typhoon DifferentDimensionCapsule-JP-Anime-GX.png | Different Dimension Capsule HotSauceBottle-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Hot Sauce Bottle FlippingtheTable-EN-Anime-GX.png | Flipping the Table TributeDoll-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Tribute Doll DarkDesignator-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Dark Designator FairyMeteorCrush-EN-Anime-GX.png | Fairy Meteor Crush DarkElement-EN-Anime-GX.png | Dark Element InfernoRecklessSummon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Inferno Reckless Summon ChthonianAlliance-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Alliance BondingH2O-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Bonding - H2O CourageousCharge-EN-Anime-GX.png | Courageous Charge Ectoplasmer-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Ectoplasmer ClayWrap-EN-Anime-GX.png | Clay Wrap Amplifier-EN-Anime-GX.png | Amplifier BubbleBlaster-EN-Anime-GX-AA.png | Bubble Blaster FairyoftheSpring-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fairy of the Spring ServiceAce-EN-Anime-GX.png | Service Ace SmashAce-EN-Anime-GX.png | Smash Ace Deuce-EN-Anime-GX.png | Deuce FeatherShot-EN-Anime-GX.png | Feather Shot GiantRacket-EN-Anime-GX.png | Giant Racket TiesoftheBrethren-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ties of the Brethren Earthquake-JP-Anime-GX.png | Earthquake TheShallowGrave-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Shallow Grave CardLoan-EN-Anime-GX.png | Card Loan Drawber-EN-Anime-GX.png | Drawber Mimicat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Doppleganger ThousandKnives-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thousand Knives DedicationthroughLightandDarkness-EN-Anime-GX.png | Dedication through Light and Darkness Multiply-JP-Anime-GX.png | Multiply CardofSanctity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card of Sanctity SpiderWeb-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spider Web BurstReturn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Burst Return CupidKiss-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cupid's Kiss HappyMarriage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Happy Marriage LivingFossil-JP-Anime-GX.png | Living Fossil RitualofLithmus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Litmus Doom Ritual AWingbeatofGiantDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon CycloneBoomerang-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyclone Boomerang MokeyMokeySmackdown-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mokey Mokey Smackdown DarkFactoryofMassProduction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Factory of Mass Production MystikWok-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystik Wok HeroHeart-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Heart BubbleIllusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bubble Illusion TheAForces-JP-Anime-GX.png | The A. Forces RingofDefense-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ring of Defense FiendsSanctuary-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fiend's Sanctuary InfernoTempest-JP-Anime-GX.png | Inferno Tempest ChaosEnd-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaos End TheGraveyardintheFourthDimension-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension LevelUp-JP-Anime-GX.png | Level Up! ArmedChanger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Armed Changer Necrovalley-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necrovalley RoyalTribute-JP-Anime-GX.png | Royal Tribute HieroglyphLithograph-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hieroglyph Lithograph FusionSage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Sage InfernoFireBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Inferno Fire Blast WildHalf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wild Half AncientGearCastle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Castle Infernalvania-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernalvania BookofLife-JP-Anime-GX.png | Book of Life PhotonGeneratorUnit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Photon Generator Unit IllusionGate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Illusion Gate GenesisCrisis-JP-Anime-GX.png | Genesis Crisis GiantTrunade-JP-Anime-GX.png | Giant Trunade BurstStreamofDestruction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Burst Stream of Destruction CostDown-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cost Down WhiteDragonRitual-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Dragon Ritual TheDarkDoor-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Dark Door PainfulChoice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Painful Choice ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thunder Crash EnchantingFittingRoom-JP-Anime-GX.png | Enchanting Fitting Room OjamaDeltaHurricane-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Delta Hurricane!! DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dian Keto the Cure Master AmazonessSpellcaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Spellcaster MagnetConductorPlus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magnet Conductor Plus PowerOff-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Off AmazonessCharm-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Charm AmazonessArena-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Arena AmazonessCall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Call AmazonessTrainer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Trainer ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-GX.png | A Legendary Ocean Metamorphosis-JP-Anime-GX.png | Metamorphosis MusteringoftheDarkScorpions-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mustering of the Dark Scorpions DarkScorpionTragedyofLove-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love Ojamagic-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojamagic Ojamuscle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojamuscle HHeatedHeart-JP-Anime-GX.png | H - Heated Heart TheSecondSarcophagus-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Second Sarcophagus TributetotheDoomed-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tribute to the Doomed EEmergencyCall-JP-Anime-GX.png | E - Emergency Call RRighteousJustice-JP-Anime-GX.png | R - Righteous Justice TheThirdSarcophagus-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Third Sarcophagus ThousandEnergy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thousand Energy SoulGuide-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul Guide OOversoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | O - Oversoul HeroFlash-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Flash!! BigBangShot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Bang Shot AllegroToile-JP-Anime-GX.png | Allegro Toile RitualoftheMatador-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ritual of the Matador DarkArena-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Arena FusionRecovery-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Recovery DimensionFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dimension Fusion MagicFormula-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magic Formula Exchange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Exchange SecondCoinToss-JP-Anime-GX.png | Second Coin Toss PrimaLight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Prima Light AlchemicKettleChaosDistill-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Distill SteelLamp-JP-Anime-GX.png | Steel Lamp BronzeScale-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bronze Scale LeadCompass-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lead Compass BlackProcessNegledo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Black Process - Negledo TinSpellCircle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tin Spell Circle MercuryHourglass-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mercury Hourglass SilverKey-JP-Anime-GX.png | Silver Key MudMax-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mud Max WhiteProcessAlbedo-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Process - Albedo BurstImpact-JP-Anime-GX.png | Burst Impact ChaosGreed-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Greed PlanetAlignment-JP-Anime-GX.png | Planet Alignment YellowProcessKitolenics-JP-Anime-GX.png | Yellow Process - Kitolenics TheFluteofSummoningKuriboh-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh GrandConvergence-JP-Anime-GX.png | Grand Convergence RedProcessRubedo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red Process - Rubedo MiracleFusion-EN-Anime-GX.png | Miracle Fusion LoveLetter-JP-Anime-GX.png | Love Letter HiddenWish-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hidden Wish DressUp-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dress Up RitualSanctuary-JP-Anime-GX.png | MachineAngelRitual-JP-Anime-GX.png | Machine Angel Ritual SabatielThePhilosophersStone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sabatiel - the Philosopher's Stone FallenParadise-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fallen Paradise AbyssalDesignator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Abyssal Designator PrematureBurial-JP-Anime-GX.png | Premature Burial ResurrectionTribute-JP-Anime-GX.png | Resurrection Tribute PhantasmalMartyrs-JP-Anime-GX.png | Phantasmal Martyrs AyersRockSunrise-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ayers Rock Sunrise MagnetCircleLV2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magnet Circle LV2 AncientGearFactory-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Factory AncientGearDrill-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Drill TheBigMarchofAnimals-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Big March of Animals CardfromaDifferentDimension-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card from a Different Dimension FutureFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Future Fusion CyberneticFusionSupport-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cybernetic Fusion Support MachineDuplication-JP-Anime-GX.png | Machine Duplication TimeFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Time Fusion SpyHero-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spy Hero BattleFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Battle Fusion SoulAbsorption-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul Absorption Reload-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reload Recycle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Recycle TheSanctuaryintheSky-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Sanctuary in the Sky MonsterGate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Monster Gate OwnersSeal-JP-Anime-GX.png | Owner's Seal JewelSword-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jewel Sword DivineSwordPhoenixBlade-JP-Anime-GX.png | Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade GracefulCharity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Graceful Charity MechaOjamaKingTransformation-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mecha Ojama King Transformation OjamaRide-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Ride GradeSword-JP-Anime-GX.png | Grade Sword WickedBreakingFlambergeBaou-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou Ojamandala-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojamandala LightningBlade-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lightning Blade JurassicWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jurassic World NewUltraEvolution-JP-Anime-GX.png | New Ultra Evolution MultiplicationofAnts-JP-Anime-GX.png | Multiplication of Ants InsectGarden-JP-Anime-GX.png | Insect Garden InsectPheromone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Insect Pheromone VehicroidConnectionZone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vechicroid Connection Zone SpellEconomics-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Economics SpellofPain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell of Pain TrapBooster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Booster GuardPenalty-JP-Anime-GX.png | Guard Penalty LightLaser-JP-Anime-GX.png | Light Laser ClockTowerPrison-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clock Tower Prison Misfortune-JP-Anime-GX.png | Misfortune MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Stone Excavation RingofMagnetism-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ring of Magnetism Terraforming-JP-Anime-GX.png | Terraforming BurialfromaDifferentDimension-JP-Anime-GX.png | Burial from a Different Dimension Spotlight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spotlight RitualWeapon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ritual Weapon StrayLambs-JP-Anime-GX.png | Stray Lambs PathtoDestiny-JP-Anime-GX.png | Path to Destiny UltimateStageCostume-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ultimate Stage Costume FulfillmentoftheContract-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fulfillment of the Contract Vision-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vision SuitofSwordX-JP-Anime-GX.png | Suit of Sword X SelectionofFate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Selection of Fate Contact-JP-Anime-GX.png | Contact CurryPot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Curry Pot RedPepperSpice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red Pepper Spice SpellSpiceCinnamon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Spice Cinnamon MixSpiceGaramasala-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mix Spice Garamasala SpellSpiceCaraway-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Spice Caraway DinoStomp-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dino Stomp BigEvolutionPill-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Evolution Pill ContingencyFee-JP-Anime-GX.png | Contingency Fee CardDestruction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card Destruction JamBreedingMachine-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jam Breeding Machine SlimeBase-JP-Anime-GX.png | Slime Base OverloadFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Overload Fusion FakeHero-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fake Hero MausoleumoftheEmperor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mausoleum of the Emperor DarkCity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark City CommonSoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Common Soul NeoSpace-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo Space HeavyStormBlade-JP-Anime-GX.png | Heavy Storm Blade SpellCalling-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Calling AncientGearTank-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Tank ForcedMarch-JP-Anime-GX.png | Forced March FifeandDrumCorps-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fife and Drum Corps CrowningoftheEmperor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crowning of the Emperor InfernalWhite-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal White AngelWing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Angel Wing LevelDown-JP-Anime-GX.png | Level Down! WhiteVeil-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Veil BounceSpell-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bounce Spell TurnJump-JP-Anime-GX.png | Turn Jump BossRush-JP-Anime-GX.png | Boss Rush ClimaxHour-JP-Anime-GX.png | Climax Hour ShieldRecovery-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shield Recovery ElementSword-JP-Anime-GX.png | Element Sword PotofAvarice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pot of Avarice StageSelect-JP-Anime-GX.png | Stage Select NeosEnergy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neos Energy SuperGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Super Guard FlashFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Instant Fusion FutureVision(Spell)-JP-Anime-GX.png | Future Vision UltraEvolutionPill-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ultra Evolution Pill PentacleofAce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pentacle of Ace NecroSacrifice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necro Sacrifice FrogResurrection-JP-Anime-GX.png | Frog Resurrection DesCroaking-JP-Anime-GX.png | Des Croaking FoolishBurial-JP-Anime-GX.png | Foolish Burial FluteofHamelin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Flute of Hamelin PowerCharger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Charger MaskedDoll-JP-Anime-GX.png | Masked Doll MaskofBrutality-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mask of Brutality MarshmallonGlasses-JP-Anime-GX.png | Marshmallon Glasses SideAttack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Side Attack MobiusCastle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mobius Castle CardofReversal-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card of Reversal SystemDown-JP-Anime-GX.png | System Down RampageCondenser-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rampage Condenser UltraEvolution-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ultra Evolution TrainingField-JP-Anime-GX.png | Training Field GuidancetoOre-JP-Anime-GX.png | Guidance to Ore Fissure-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fissure LightningCrash-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lightning Crash ShadowMoon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shadow Moon BlueMoon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Blue Moon GiftoftheMartyr-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gift of the Martyr FullMoonMirror-JP-Anime-GX.png | Full Moon Mirror MirrorRoute-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Route MirrorCall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Call DSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Spirit InfiniteFiendMirror-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infinite Fiend Mirror CursedDollhouse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cursed Dollhouse MarionetteBurial-JP-Anime-GX.png | Marionette Burial DollHammer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Doll Hammer Battlex2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Battle x 2 DoortoMirrorland-JP-Anime-GX.png | Door to Mirrorland SearchShock-JP-Anime-GX.png | Search Shock QuizHour-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quiz Hour RightorLeftQuiz-JP-Anime-GX.png | Right or Left Quiz! HunterChannel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hunter Channel Question-JP-Anime-GX.png | Question ReversalQuiz-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reversal Quiz AFeatherofthePhoenix-JP-Anime-GX.png | A Feather of the Phoenix FrontChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Front Change ScrapFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Scrap Fusion CreatureSwap-JP-Anime-GX.png | Creature Swap RuthlessDenial-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ruthless Denial MoltenDestruction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Molten Destruction Charge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Charge MischiefoftheTimeGoddess-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mischief of the Time Goddess InterventionofFate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Intervention of Fate AceofSword-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ace of Sword Skyscraper2HeroCity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Skyscraper 2 - Hero City CurseofFiend-JP-Anime-GX.png | Curse of Fiend ReturnoftheDoomed-JP-Anime-GX.png | Return of the Doomed MoundoftheBoundCreator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mound of the Bound Creator DamageOffZone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Damage Off Zone NecroIllusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necro Illusion KabukiStageBigBridge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kabuki Stage - Big Bridge MonkHalberd-JP-Anime-GX.png | Monk Halberd DramaticPose-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dramatic Pose KabukiStageCherryBlossomMountain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kabuki Stage - Cherry Blossom Mountain NewYearDrum-JP-Anime-GX.png | New Year Drum KabukiStageTheRoughSeas-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Kabuki Stage - The Rough Seas QuickSummon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quick Summon InfernalGauntlet-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal Gauntlet GoodHero-JP-Anime-GX.png | Good Hero ShieldAttack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shield Attack CemeteryChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cemetery Change InfernalTransaction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal Transaction GoblinNegotiator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Goblin Negotiator BuriedDestiny-JP-Anime-GX.png | Buried Destiny Megamorph-JP-Anime-GX.png | Megamorph SuperRejuvenation-JP-Anime-GX.png | Super Rejuvenation DragonHeart-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dragon Heart DragonsGunfire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dragon's Gunfire IllegalSummon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Illegal Summon DivineChalice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Divine Chalice BacchusBanquet-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bacchus Banquet TemptationoftheGoddess-JP-Anime-GX.png | Temptation of the Goddess MischiefoftheGoddess-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mischief of the Goddess SlashDraw-JP-Anime-GX.png | Slash Draw FootstepsoftheGoddess-JP-Anime-GX.png | Footsteps of the Goddess SpellReproduction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Reproduction BookofTaiyou-JP-Anime-GX.png | Book of Taiyou BookofMoon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Book of Moon NeosForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neos Force AncientGearExplosive-JP-Anime-GX.png| Ancient Gear Explosive ShadowToon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shadow Toon ToonKingdom-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Toon Kingdom AncientGearFist-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Fist ComicHand-EN-Anime-GX.png | Comic Hand WhiteNightFort-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Night Fort SwingofMemories-JP-Anime-GX.png | Swing of Memories IcicleSacrifice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Icicle Sacrifice WhiteBlizzard-JP-Anime-GX.png | White Blizzard TrainingWheels-JP-Anime-GX.png | Training Wheels WarpBeam-JP-Anime-GX.png | Warp Beam RelativityField-JP-Anime-GX.png | Relativity Field SchrödingersCat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Schrödinger's Cat Dimensionhole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dimensionhole DarkHole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Hole BattleConstant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Battle Constant HeroDice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Dice DimensionalFissure-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dimensional Fissure MagicalBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Blast DForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Force DestinyDraw-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Draw OverDestiny-JP-Anime-GX.png | Over Destiny ClaretNote-JP-Anime-GX.png | Claret Note DrainTime-JP-Anime-GX.png | Drain Time UnfairJudge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Unfair Judge UnionAttack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Union Attack DoctorD-JP-Anime-GX.png | Doctor-D DFormation-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Formation DBurst-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Burst ReverseReborn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reverse Reborn TheSkyLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Sky Lord DivinationofFate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Divination of Fate DoubleFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Double Fusion LightBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Light Barrier CupofAce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cup of Ace ArcanaticDoomscythe-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcanatic Doomscythe MysticRevolution-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystic Revolution MagiciansScales-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magician's Scales FifthHope-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fifth Hope ReverseofNeos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reverse of Neos CrystalBeacon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tempt to the Crystal AncientCityRainbowRuins-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins RareValue-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rare Value ConvertContact-JP-Anime-GX.png | Convert Contact CocoonParty-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cocoon Party ContactSoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Contact Soul BlazeAccelerator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Blaze Accelerator SoulofFire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul of Fire ContactOut-JP-Anime-GX.png | Contact Out BlastingVein-JP-Anime-GX.png | Blasting Vein TriBlazeAccelerator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tri-Blaze Accelerator WildFire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wild Fire FossilFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Fusion DowsingBurn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dowsing Burn CardofVariation-JP-Anime-GX.png | Card of Variation TailSwipe-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tail Swipe SpecimenInspection-JP-Anime-GX.png | Specimen Inspection LuckyCloud-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lucky Cloud SummonCloud-JP-Anime-GX.png | Summon Cloud DifferentDimensionHangar-JP-Anime-GX.png | Different Dimension Hangar DimensionalCatapult-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dimensional Catapult DiamondDustCyclone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Diamond-Dust Cyclone DesperadoManager-JP-Anime-GX.png | Desperado Manager OjamaDeltaThunder-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Delta Thunder!! WonderCloud-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wonder Cloud BigSummonCloud-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Summon Cloud ScabBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Scab Blast DarkAuction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Auction EForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | E Force MForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | M Force DecoyBaby-JP-Anime-GX.png | Decoy Baby SubstitutePain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Substitute Pain TakeFlight-OW.png | Take Flight GEMBurst-JP-Anime-GX.png | GEM Burst BubbleRod-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bubble Rod NecroShot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necro Shot VenomSwamp-JP-Anime-GX.png | Venom Swamp NEX-JP-Anime-GX.png | NEX VenomShot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Venom Shot SnakeRain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Snake Rain Bonfire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bonfire ReFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Re-Fusion RoughFight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rough Fight SilentPain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Silent Pain SilentTorment-JP-Anime-GX.png | Silent Torment SilentSpace-JP-Anime-GX.png | Silent Space FireRecovery-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fire Recovery RushRecklessly-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rush Recklessly TimeStream-JP-Anime-GX.png | Time Stream QuickRush-JP-Anime-GX.png | Quick Rush FusionBuster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Buster CrossChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cross Change ExplodingCloud-JP-Anime-GX.png | Exploding Cloud CrystalRelease-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Release FlamingBarbedWire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Flaming Barbed Wire PowerLoad-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Load HouseofSand-JP-Anime-GX.png | House of Sand TagRequest-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tag Request CrystalTree-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Tree CrystalFlash-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Flash ENShuffle-JP-Anime-GX.png | EN Shuffle RainbowBlessing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Blessing DimensionFusionDestruction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dimension Fusion Destruction PrismWall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Prism Wall SummonStorm-JP-Anime-GX.png | Summon Storm LevelTax-JP-Anime-GX.png | Level Tax WingRequital-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Wing Requital HurricaneNest-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hurricane Nest PowerZone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Zone PowerSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Spirit RingofFiendishPower-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ring of Fiendish Power SuperPolymerization-JP-Anime-GX.png | WickedCanon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wicked Canon AssaultArmor-JP-Anime-GX.png | BattleofSleepingSpirits-JP-Anime-GX.png | Battle of Sleeping Spirits WickedRuneAnger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wicked Rune - Anger CopyDoll-JP-Anime-GX.png | Copy Doll WickedRuneAnguish-EN-Anime-GX.png | Wicked Rune - Anguish WickedRuneHatred-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wicked Rune - Hatred WickedRuneSadness-EN-Anime-GX.png | Wicked Rune - Sadness WickedRuneDoubt-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Wicked Rune - Doubt DarkCorridor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Corridor DarkWorldDealings-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark World Dealings DarkWorldLightning-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark World Lightning GatewaytoDarkWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Corridor to Dark World DoubleSummon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Double Summon RevivalofDokurorider-JP-Anime-GX.png | Revival of Dokurorider DarkFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Fusion HalfLife-JP-Anime-GX.png | Half Life SacredDefenseBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sacred Defense Barrier FossilHammer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fossil Hammer MiracleRupture-JP-Anime-GX.png | Miracle Rupture AnchorBind-JP-Anime-GX.png | Anchor Bind SynthesisSpell-JP-Anime-GX.png | Synthesis Spell UndeadLineage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Undead Lineage EndoftheWorld-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | End of the World DarkCalling-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Calling ViciousClaw-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vicious Claw VolcanicCyclone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Cyclone ForceofFour-JP-Anime-GX.png | Force of Four RitualoftheUltimateForbiddenLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord DMind-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Mind RageoftheForbbidenOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rage of the Forbidden One HeroMask-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Mask RevokeFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Revoke Fusion AdvancedDark-JP-Anime-GX.png | Advanced Dark DimensionExplosion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dimension Explosion CyberneticZone-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cybernetic Zone TriangleForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Triangle Force HandDestruction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hand of Destruction DualGate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dual Gate BurdenoftheMighty-JP-Anime-GX.png | Burden of the Mighty EternalReverse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Eternal Reverse FogCastle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fog Castle RoyalSword-JP-Anime-GX.png | Royal Sword AkashicRecord-JP-Anime-GX.png | Akashic Record NightmareShuffle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Nightmare Shuffle InstantNeoSpace-JP-Anime-GX.png | Instant Neo Space SpellChronicle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Chronicle NeospaceWave-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neospace Wave SpaceGift-JP-Anime-GX.png | Space Gift HiddenArmory-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arms Hole RainbowVeil-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Veil MirageTube-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirage Tube MessengerofPeace-JP-Anime-GX.png | Messenger of Peace StopDefense-JP-Anime-GX.png | Stop Defense NoblemanofExtermination-JP-Anime-GX.png | Nobleman of Extermination AxeofDespair-JP-Anime-GX.png | Axe of Despair PowerGift-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Gift FusionShot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Shot ElementalStorm-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Storm DragonsMirror-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dragon's Mirror ThousandPunisher-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thousand Punisher MistBody-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mist Body DNAErasureMagic-JP-Anime-GX.png | DNA Erasure Magic PsychicWave-JP-Anime-GX.png | Psychic Wave RemoveBomb-JP-Anime-GX.png | Remove Bomb CyberdarkImpact-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyberdark Impact! TrapRequest-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Request LevelCopy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Level Copy DAcceleration-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Acceleration CrazySummonGear-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crazy Summon Gear SpellGear-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Gear TakeOver5-JP-Anime-GX.png | Take Over 5 MiracleContact-JP-Anime-GX.png | Miracle Contact AncientGearWorkshop-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ancient Gear Workshop DemiseoftheLand-JP-Anime-GX.png | Demise of the Land CycloneWing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyclone Wing BigWaveSmallWave-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Wave Small Wave Salvage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Salvage DiffusionWaveMotion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Diffusion Wave-Motion LightforceSword-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lightforce Sword SealerFormation-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sealer Formation FlameWall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Flame Wall VolcanicWall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Wall BigVolcano-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Volcano TheUnselectedOne-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Unselected One SowingoftheFool-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sowing of the Fool SpacetimeTranscendency-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spacetime Transcendency DinoBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dino Blast GoldenRule-JP-Anime-GX.png | Golden Rule CrystalSpring-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Spring ClearWorld-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clear World ClearSacrifice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clear Sacrifice AttributeMastery-JP-Anime-GX.png | Attribute Mastery AttributeBomb-JP-Anime-GX.png | Attribute Bomb ClearWall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clear Wall TheRivalsName-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Rival's Name Darkness-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness Relationship-JP-Anime-GX.png | Relationship EffectShut-JP-Anime-GX.png | Effect Shut MagicalDimension-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Dimension ImpactFlip-JP-Anime-GX.png | Impact Flip CodeChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Code Change HerosGuild-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero's Guild SubspatialBattle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Subspatial Battle MagicalHats-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Hats Trap Cards RingofDestruction-EN-Anime-GX.png | Ring of Destruction HeroSignal-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Hero Signal DrainingShield-EN-Anime-GX.png | Draining Shield StatueoftheWicked-JP-Anime-GX.png | Statue of the Wicked ChthonianPolymer-EN-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Polymer CalloftheHaunted-EN-Anime-GX.png | Call of the Haunted MirrorGate-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Gate DoblePasse-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doble Passe ChainBurst-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chain Burst CurseofAnubis-JP-Anime-GX.png | Curse of Anubis DesCounterblow-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | Des Counterblow DivineWrath-JP-Anime-GX.png | Divine Wrath EnervatingMist-JP-Anime-GX.png | Enervating Mist PikerusCircleofEnchantment-EN-Anime-GX.png | Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment RareMetalmorph-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rare Metalmorph SoulResurrection-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Soul Resurrection SpiritBarrier-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Spirit Barrier TheFirstSarcophagus-EN-Anime-GX.png | The First Sarcophagus Tragedy-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tragedy AHeroEmerges-EN-Anime-GX.png | A Hero Emerges MirrorForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Force BattleScarred-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Battle-Scarred NegateAttack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Negate Attack SpellbindingCircle-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Spellbinding Circle DestructionPunch-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destruction Punch JudgmentofAnubis-EN-Anime-GX.png | Judgment of Anubis HeroBarrier-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Hero Barrier OneonOneFight-EN-Anime-GX.png | One-on-One Fight TrapHole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Hole DNASurgery-JP-Anime-GX.png | DNA Surgery FuhRinKaZan-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan AmorphousBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amorphous Barrier SolemnJudgment-EN-Anime-GX.png | Solemn Judgment FeatherWind-EN-Anime-GX.png | Feather Wind ReceiveAce-EN-Anime-GX.png | Receive Ace GroundErosion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ground Erosion NullandVoid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Muko Reinforcements-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reinforcements FakeTrap-EN-Anime-GX.png | Fake Trap MiracleDraw-EN-Anime-GX.png | Miracle Draw MagicCylinder-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Magic Cylinder DarkRenewal-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Dark Renewal SuperJuniorConfrontation-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Super Junior Confrontation HeroSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Spirit DefenseMaiden-JP-Anime-GX.png | Defense Maiden PikerusCircleofEnchantment-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment BeckoningLight-JP-Anime-GX.png | Beckoning Light CursedSealoftheForbiddenSpell-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell LastMagnet-JP-Anime-GX.png | Last Magnet HumanWaveTactics-JP-Anime-GX.png | Human-Wave Tactics GiftoftheMysticalElf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gift of the Mystical Elf Metalmorph-JP-Anime-GX.png | Metalmorph ReturnfromtheDifferentDimension-JP-Anime-GX.png | Return from the Different Dimension HeroRing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Ring TheGraveofEnkindling-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Grave of Enkindling MiracleKids-JP-Anime-GX.png | Miracle Kids GraverobbersRetribution-JP-Anime-GX.png | Graverobber's Retribution RiteofSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rite of Spirit DamageCondenser-JP-Anime-GX.png | Damage Condenser ZombieBed-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zombie Bed RedGhostMoon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red Ghost Moon AttackReflectorUnit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Attack Reflector Unit CrossHeart-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cross Heart Insurance-JP-Anime-GX.png | Insurance CrushCardVirus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crush Card Virus EdgeHammer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Edge Hammer DustTornado-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dust Tornado PrideofTribe-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pride of Tribe MagnetForceMinus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magnet Force Minus OneHundredThousandGauss-JP-Anime-GX.png | One Hundred Thousand Gauss DramaticRescue-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dramatic Rescue AmazonessArchers-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amazoness Archers ClayCharge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Clay Charge CursedWatersLevel3-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cursed Waters Level 3 DarkScorpionCombination-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Scorpion Combination LevelModulation-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | Level Modulation DarkScorpionRetreat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Retreat of the Dark Scorpions OjamaTrio-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Trio TheFirstSarcophagus-JP-Anime-GX.png | The First Sarcophagus MagicJammer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magic Jammer InvincibleHero-JP-Anime-GX.png | Invincible Hero Taunt-JP-Anime-GX.png | Taunt StaunchDefender-JP-Anime-GX.png | Staunch Defender RobbinGoblin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Robbin' Goblin FairyBox-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fairy Box HallowedLifeBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hallowed Life Barrier ElementalAbsorber-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Absorber MacroCosmos-JP-Anime-GX.png | Macro Cosmos TreasureMap-JP-Anime-GX.png | Treasure Map DramaticCrossroads-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dramatic Crossroads Mispolymerization-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mispolymerization PenaltyGame-JP-Anime-GX.png | Penalty Game! JarofGreed-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jar of Greed HerosRule1FiveFreedoms-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms CemetaryBomb-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cemetary Bomb BeastSoulSwap-JP-Anime-GX.png | Beast Soul Swap AnimalTrail-JP-Anime-GX.png | Animal Trail FinalFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Final Fusion ReturnSoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Return Soul SoulUnion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul Union ElementalBurst-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Burst DamagePolarizer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Damage Polarizer OjamaDeltaWear-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama Delta Wear AmberPitfall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amber Pitfall NoEntry-JP-Anime-GX.png | No Entry!! DarkMirrorForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Mirror Force TrapJammer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Jammer ElementalRecharge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Recharge DestructionofDestiny-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destruction of Destiny DTime-JP-Anime-GX.png | D-Time DestinySignal-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Signal DShield-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Shield CursedRing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cursed Ring MiracleMoment-JP-Anime-GX.png | Miracle Moment CounterSpiceCumin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Counter Spice Cumin HuntingInstinct-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hunting Instinct SurvivalInstinct-JP-Anime-GX.png | Survival Instinct Supercharge-JP-Anime-GX.png | Supercharge CyberSummonBlaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Summon Blaster WonderGarage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Wonder Garage JurassicImpact-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jurassic Impact LastMachineAcidVirus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Last Machine Acid Virus JamDefender-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jam Defender JammerSlime-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jammer Slime DespisedReality-JP-Anime-GX.png | Despised Reality SlimeBall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Slime Ball TrapTrip-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Trip DisgracefulCharity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Disgraceful Charity KidGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kid Guard ZeroGravity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zero Gravity ToyCannon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Toy Cannon GulliverChain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gulliver Chain UnequalTreaty-JP-Anime-GX.png | Unequal Treaty TrapHole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Hole PurePupil-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pure Pupil AngelBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Angel Blast Alert-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alert HeroCall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Call RiryokuField-JP-Anime-GX.png | Riryoku Field ElegantLightLV4-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Elegant Light LV4 MonsterRegister-JP-Anime-GX.png | Monster Register ThreateningRoar-JP-Anime-GX.png | Threatening Roar PursewithaHole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Purse with a Hole SoulConnection-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul Connection GachiBattle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gachi Battle CompulsoryEvacuationDevice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Compulsory Evacuation Device RecycleBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Recycle Barrier AceofWand-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ace of Wand ReversalofFate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reversal of Fate SpellbindingCircle-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | Spellbinding Circle ChainDestruction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chain Destruction MysticalRefpanel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystical Refpanel MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mask of Restrict MaskofWeakness-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mask of Weakness BitShoot-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bit Shoot RevolvingStage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Revolving Stage MobiusGlacier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mobius Glacier Counterattack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Counterattack! DarkComputerVirus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Computer Virus RingofLife-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ring of Life LightningTalisman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lightning Talisman MirrorofDuality-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror of Duality MinefieldEruption-JP-Anime-GX.png | Minefield Eruption DormantVolcano-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dormant Volcano RockBombardment-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rock Bombardment DowsingPoint-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dowsing Point MirrorBind-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Bind ElementalMirage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Mirage DestinyMirage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destiny Mirage MirrorTrap-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Trap SilverSpiritRedirection-JP-Anime-GX.png | Silver Spirit Redirection SoulMirror-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul Mirror DChain-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Chain BuriedSoulTalisman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Buried Soul Talisman ReturnTalisman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Return Talisman NecroDollmeister-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necro Dollmeister SoulResurrection-JP-Anime-GX.png | Soul Resurrection ReleasedCurse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Released Curse HugeRevolution-JP-Anime-GX.png | Huge Revolution QuestionChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Question Change DoubleIt-JP-Anime-GX.png | Double It SecretMission-JP-Anime-GX.png | Secret Mission MagnetForcePlus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magnet Force Plus CyberShadowGardna-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Shadow Gardna ByroadSacrifice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Byroad Sacrifice TrojanBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trojan Blast LostPride-JP-Anime-GX.png | Lost Pride Backfire-JP-Anime-GX.png | Backfire TypeZeroMagicCrusher-JP-Anime-GX.png | Type Zero Magic Crusher RivalryofWarlords-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rivalry of Warlords LifeAbsorbingMachine-JP-Anime-GX.png | Life Absorbing Machine BackupSoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Backup Soldier DarkSpiritoftheSilent-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Spirit of the Silent UltimateOffering-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ultimate Offering FeatherStorm-JP-Anime-GX.png | Feather Storm ThousandStrings-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thousand Strings OverLimit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Over Limit SealedGate-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sealed Gate PowerWall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Power Wall GravityBind-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravity Bind FatalAbacus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fatal Abacus ExchangeoftheSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Exchange of the Spirit HeroMedal-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Medal Meteorain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Meteorain ToonBriefcase-JP-Anime-GX.png | Toon Briefcase GorgonsEye-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gorgon's Eye Malfunction-JP-Anime-GX.png | Malfunction LifeForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Life Force CyberRepairer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Repairer FusionGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Guard MirrorDamage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Damage DeclarationofRebirth-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rebirth Judgment DrawParadox-JP-Anime-GX.png | Draw Paradox NonFusionArea-JP-Anime-GX.png | Non-Fusion Area NightmareWheel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Nightmare Wheel DBoost-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Boost DCounter-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Counter EternalDread-JP-Anime-GX.png | Eternal Dread GreedPact-JP-Anime-GX.png | Greed Pact DebrisStation-JP-Anime-GX.png | Debris Station ChangeofHeroReflectorRay-JP-Anime-GX.png | Change of Hero - Reflector Ray TheMaterialLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Material Lord TheSpiritualLord-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Spiritual Lord DFortune-JP-Anime-GX.png | D - Fortune EmperorsStaff-JP-Anime-GX.png | Emperor's Staff HeroCounterattack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Counterattack TriggeredSummon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Triggered Summon LastResort-JP-Anime-GX.png | Last Resort Firewall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Firewall FireTrap-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fire Trap VolcanicForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Force VolcanicEruption-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Eruption HyperCoat-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hyper Coat RainStorm-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rain Storm NaturalDisaster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Natural Disaster MirageTarget-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirage Target VictimBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Victim Barrier ScabScream-JP-Anime-GX.png | Scab Scream CocoonVeil-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cocoon Veil HuntingNet-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hunting Net CaptureSnare-JP-Anime-GX.png | Capture Snare GForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | G Force ShortCircuit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Short Circuit SnakeWhistle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Snake Whistle DamageReptile-JP-Anime-GX.png | Damage = Reptile SnakeDeitysCommand-JP-Anime-GX.png | Snake Deity's Command RiseoftheSnakeDeity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rise of the Sacred Deity DarkCure-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Cure BrutalPotion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Brutal Potion ViolentSalvage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Violent Salvage DrawBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Draw Blast BreaktheSeal-JP-Anime-GX.png | Break the Seal CrystalPair-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Pair CrystalFortress-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crystal Fortress AmberCrystalCircle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Amber Crystal Circle ChaosBurst-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Burst HerosRule2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero's Rule 2 DarkBribe-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Shrine Bribery ChaosForm-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Form DummyMarker-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dummy Marker ImmortalClass-JP-Anime-GX.png | Immortal Class PerfectCounterCode123-JP-Anime-GX.png | Perfect Counter Code 123 GloryLevelTalisman-JP-Anime-GX.png | Glory Level Talisman IcarusAttack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Icarus Attack ExplosionWing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Explosion Wing JustiBreak-JP-Anime-GX.png | Justi-Break FakeFriendshipTreaty-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fake Friendship Treaty ExplosionFuse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Explosion Fuse DarknessHalf-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness Half DarkTournament-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dark Tournament RevengeSoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Revenge Soul TheForcesofDarkness-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Forces of Darkness SakuretsuArmor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sakuretsu Armor UlurutheGuardianSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Uluru the Guardian Spirit ReverseEffector-JP-Anime-GX.png | Reverse Effector VolcanicArmor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Armor VolcanicMine-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Mine PlasmaCounter-JP-Anime-GX.png | Plasma Counter EvilBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Evil Blast DimensionalPrison-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dimensional Prison PlasmaRoar-JP-Anime-GX.png | Plasma Roar DefenseSealWall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Defense Seal Wall PlasmaDischarger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Plasma Discharger GravityGain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gravity Gain CyberneticHiddenTechnology-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cybernetic Hidden Technology RainbowPath-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Path RainbowLife-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Life CrystalCounter-JP-Anime-GX.png | Counter Gem DeltaBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Delta Barrier CrestBurn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Crest Burn NeospaceRoad-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neospace Road CommonSacrifice-JP-Anime-GX.png | Common Sacrifice LastTrick-JP-Anime-GX.png | Last Trick ThousandBuster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Thousand Buster ZeroSprite-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zero Sprite FiendRose-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fiend Rose SinisterSeeds-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sinister Seeds ZeroHole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zero Hole NeoSignal-JP-Anime-GX.png | Neo Signal HateBuster-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hate Buster AlchemyCycle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Alchemy Cycle ChainMaterial-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chain Material SpiritualFusion-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spiritual Fusion ZeroGazer-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zero Gazer HeroShield-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Shield RedEyesSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red-Eyes Spirit MagicReflectionArmorMetalPlus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magic-Reflection Armor - Metal Plus HerosGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero's Guard SkillDrain-JP-Anime-GX.png | Skill Drain TheDragonsBead-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Dragon's Bead DragonsRage-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dragon's Rage PartnerChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Partner Change SkillShock-JP-Anime-GX.png | Skill Shock LimitReverse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Limit Reverse HerosBackup-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero's Backup Ojamable-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojamable DirectBorder-JP-Anime-GX.png | Direct Border LevelSoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Level Soul LevelBond-JP-Anime-GX.png | Level Bond Ojamarking-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojamarking PrideShout-JP-Anime-GX.png | Pride Shout UnfinishedTimeBox-JP-Anime-GX.png | Unfinished Time Box DesperateBattle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Desperate Battle SpiritualWaterArtAoi-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spiritual Water Art - Aoi RoyalDecree-JP-Anime-GX.png | Royal Decree BusterTrap-JP-Anime-GX.png | Buster Trap SwitchOff-JP-Anime-GX.png | Switch Off VolcanicCurse-JP-Anime-GX.png | Volcanic Curse DecisivePowerofAbsoluteDestiny-JP-Anime-GX.png | Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny TourofDoom-JP-Anime-GX.png | Tour of Doom HeroBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Hero Blast ArcanaCall-JP-Anime-GX.png | Arcana Call MineBlast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mine Blast RainbowGravity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rainbow Gravity MemorySnatcher-JP-Anime-GX.png | Memory Snatcher RedEyesBurn-JP-Anime-GX.png | Red-Eyes Burn BurstBreath-JP-Anime-GX.png | Burst Breath NihilisticSummoningTechnique-JP-Anime-GX.png | Nihilistic Summoning Technique TrapStrap-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Strap DamageInterest-JP-Anime-GX.png | Damage Interest DamageCapture-JP-Anime-GX.png | Damage Capture SapphireRevive-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sapphire Revive AttributeGravity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Attribute Gravity AttributeChameleon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Attribute Chameleon CutJewel-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cut Jewel TheOnetobeProtected-JP-Anime-GX.png | The One to be Protected Zero-JP-Anime-GX.png | Zero Infinity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infinity Darkness1-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness 1 Darkness2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness 2 Darkness3-JP-Anime-GX.png | Darkness 3 AstralShift-JP-Anime-GX.png | Astral Shift FutureVision(Trap)-JP-Anime-GX.png | Future Vision DeathandRebirth-JP-Anime-GX.png | Death and Rebirth Shift-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shift Monster Tokens WickedToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Wicked Token KuribohToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Kuriboh Token MetalFiendToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Metal Fiend Token OjamaToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Ojama Token HalfToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Half Token SheepToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Sheep Token PhantasmalMartyrToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Phantasmal Martyr Token PhantasmToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Phantasm Token LambToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Lamb Token OjamachineYellowToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Ojamachine Yellow Token ArmyAntToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Army Ant Token FluffToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Fluff Token SlimeToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Slime Token DoubleDudeToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Double Dude Token HomunculusToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Homunculus Token DarkCreatorToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dark Creator Token ReturnToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Return Token CrimsonToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Crimson Token IcicleToken-EN-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Icicle Token PlasmaToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Plasma Token MoonToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Moon Token WildFireToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Wild Fire Token SheepCloudToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Sheep Cloud Token DarkToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Dark Token CopyToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Copy Token BombToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Bomb Token EvilToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Evil Token SkyblasterToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Brigadier Token GrinderToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Torch Token SinisterSeedToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Sinister Seed Token RegeneratingRoseToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Regenerating Rose Token Category:Anime card galleries